


Doctor Who inspired Speeches

by twpercy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Gen, Rose - Freeform, poemish, speech
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twpercy/pseuds/twpercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some speeches i wrote after watching the 1st and 2nd season</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who inspired Speeches

There's always that shred of hope. That shred of hope that you'll see them again. Even after they're long gone. Even through, logically, you know that you'll never see her, or him ever again. They are somewhere in this large planet, this large world, this large universe. Even if you spend your whole life searching, what is the chance of finding them. Yet you hold on to that last shred of hope. That last shred of hope that you will see them again, even with all the odds against you.


End file.
